Unrelated Twins
by Yoky2cool4u
Summary: Souls Lust chapter self comes to life AND everyone thinks their twins. My oc gets in an accident that changes their lives forever and falls for 3 boys WITH A CURSE TOO HOW MUCH HARDER WILL HER LIFE GET.SoulxOCxBlack*Star DISCONTINUED! due to the failure of me not being able to come up with anything else I'm sorry you all who are reading.
1. The Meet

A/N:This was going to be my second fanfic but, I decided that i would do this first because i what to finsh the other one first so here you go! P.S. Sorry for any run-on sentences and spelling gramer English isn't my fav. or best sub. NOT EDITED (because im lazy to do it so) ENJOY! -Yoky

You know how people look like twins, but their not even related? Well I i'm one of those people now because of ... him.

(Madaline Fuyu's Point of view)

I wake up and think cool people like me should have cool mornings. I go to the bathroom take a nice, relaxing,and hot shower brush my wet and snow white hair. Then thats when my crimson eyes widened, realizing that i had to go to my new school today the DWMA. She rushed throught the door with nice clean clothes and a stomach full of breakfast. Next thing i know im in front of the DWMA being uncool and collapsing in front of a boy. He had spikey snow white hair and crimson red eyes. He walks up to me and says,"Hey, you must be the new kid?","Y-Ya I am." Wow, what's going on with me today i'm being so uncool.

(Soul's P.O.V.)

I wonder what the new kid looks like... well i should be getting back to Maka 'BANG'. WHO THE HECK IS THIS PERSON! She had snow white and crimson eyes at least that's what it looked like. Her face had smacked the pavement this girl is being uncool right now might as well help her before she does anything else uncool.

A few moments later

Soul says"So your name is Madaline right?"

A/N: I know it just one paragraph (or less) but i just wanted to see how to get it online if i could edit it from the website instead of word pad.I'll tell you how Madaline look next chapter kk ... bye bye see you later AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW- Yoky


	2. WE AREN'T RELATED

A/N: Thank You xXHikuru RenXx (i think i spelled that right) for being my first reviewer and i forgot to mention that this is a SoulxOc im forgetting something Madaline look just like Soul in the Lust Chapter except Madaline has side bangs covering her left eye Ok so i have nothing else to say so READ IN 1...2...3 GO! -Yoky

(Madalines Point of view)

"MAKAAA-CHOP!" A book came straight on to Black*Star and Soul's Cranium "Soul you never told me you had a twin sister!". I then said "YOU BAKA LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! this situation is so uncool, Hey Soul is everything still cool",Ya it is Madaline it's as cool as every with you around" Soul says to the both of us started to blush the same color of my eyes. "So symmetrical thats what you two are symmetrical even when you blush ... see" Are blush growes darker and filles are whole face we look at each other and look away.

"Any way my name is Death the kid and the that girl you called baka is Maka Soul's meister. I know their not her right now but weapons are Liz and Patty." Maka's says" Hey, anyone seen Tsubaki. Out of nowhere i hear this girl call out "Black*Star", in a concerned way. Maka then says "Hey Tsubaki meet Soul's twin sister Madaline.". That's when it hit me and Soul "TWIN SISTER WE AREN'T RELATED!" we said at the same time fumming we calmed down. After a an akward silent. Everyone stared at me and Soul back and forth back and forth especially Kid he fainted after staring. The uncoolness got to the both of us and it caused us to intertwine fingers making are faces glowing red. Finally after probably 2 hours of staring Maka said"Hey were late for 'S CLASS"

Next on Unrelated twins

Chapter 3 : What is and isn't cool.

All of us ran to the academy what suprised me was that me and Soul were still holding hands but i felt safer that way because Soul told me that Stein loved to dissect anything even him self. I entered the room and saw him and screamed"YOU ARE TEACHER COOLEST EVER AND I JUST MET YOU!"

A/N: Hey it's me Yoky i hope that this size is good enough because this might be about the size if not then review to tell me what you think. if you like this story so far then review if you hate it then still review. haha but really it's your chose. OK BYE THEN UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.-Yoky


	3. What's cool and not

A/N:Hey, Yoky again, i have good news im going to have more time to type chapters because im using a laptop now i hope im not missing anything

(Madaline Fuyu's P.O.V.)

All of us ran to the academy what suprised me was that me and Soul were still holding hands but i felt safer that way because Soul told me that Stein loved to dissect anything even him self. I entered the room and saw him and screamed"YOU ARE TEACHER COOLEST EVER AND I JUST MET YOU!",Then Soul let go of my had hand and yelles at me "WHAT MAKES YOU THNK THAT THAT'S COOL. IT'S SO NOT COOL. HE DISECTES ENDANGERED ANIMALS IS THAT COOL",akward silence. "Wow Soul i didn't know you would argue about what was cool and uncool to your own twin too.",Hey did he just say twin i look at Soul he looked mad then his face calmed down and we both realize the same thing then said at the same exact time"WE ARE NOT YOU GOT THAT EVERYONE!" Everyone in the room sweat-drops.

(Soul's P.O.V.)

My eyes widened when i saw that Madaline's arm wa interwined with mine my face heated up. The expression on my face went from suprised to mad not because of what she was doing it was because her cool crimsons eyes were sparkling with amazment. "What are you staring at Soul?" Maka told me. "Huh? Oh, its you I was just trying to see what's making her eyes sparkle like that? IS SHE STARING AT STIEN!" Maka then says with a confused yet concerned voice"I think she's staring at Stien because she thinks he cool?" "Hey Madaline are you ok?" "Huh? Y-Ya Im going to to watch Stien disect that animal ok?" "Ok,but you don't have to tell me that? WAIT WHAT'S SO COOL ABOUT HIM THAT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?","Soul your lossing your cool calm down?", "She's right Soul You've been out of it all day, I think we should go home. Madaline do you need a place to stay? You can come stay at our house" Maka says to her. She noddes yes and we leave.

(Madaline P.O.V.)

After school outside of the DWMA.

"Hey Soul your looking cooler now. What happened back there with the yelling and stuff?","I don't know it's a blur.","Soul look at me in the eyes and say that again.", Soul turned to me and said it in a more stern voice."I don't know it's a blur!","Well, what do you remember!" i screamed at him. ,"Nothing I can't remember anything that happened in there.","Oh, ok? You could have just said that you know.","I DID SAY THAT!" I walk off in the other direction,"Whatever you say Soul, whatever you say." I whisper "Hey Soul I think i'll just walk to your aparment. Is that ok?","Sure, whatever, i don't care what you do."

(No P.O.V.)

Maka comes out of the biulding and says"Hey, Soul wants to see us?","Ok."Soul replies.

(A/N:This is when Maka and Soul go into that room with the speical candles. So for a shorter summery it when they're soul wavelengths aren't compatble and they face Free in a battle)

Let's skip to the Battle with Free.

Madaline makes it to the battle just in time to hear this.

"YOUR NOT COOL SOUL!".

She and Soul and Madaline scream at the same time.

"SHUT UP MAKA!",Soul transformes into his human form trying to guard but instead Madaline runs up in front of Soul and takes the attack screams," SOUL I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANOTHER BAD HIT! ... AHHHH! ... just kidding I don't feel anything. This is nothing.

",Maka says,"Um ... Madaline? Not to worry you or anything but their are three, deep, large claw scratches going acorss your chest down to your stomach.",

"Ya, I know stupid. NOW JUST TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT SOUL!","Um, Ok but, I don't think that will help us defeat Free.",

"I think I know that already. Soul, where are you?" Soul yells " Why did you take that hit for me?",Madaline reply's as she turnes to him

"I can't risk the one's I love to face that kind of hit especially for guy as cool as someone like myself.","hm",Soul noddes to her

"Come on let's get you to Stein and run. It's not cool for the one i love to die right before my very own eye's."Right! Lets GO! Ahh!",Black*Star had jumped on top of her.

"The great Black*Star will heal you just one look at my smile and it will make you better!","Thanks for the offer Black*Star but,your smile's way too great for me.*sweat drop*","YOUR RIGHT A GUY AS BIG AS ME WOULD BLIND A SUCH A LITTLE UNCOOL GIRL LIKE YOURSELF!","I'm fine with the being small comment but, when you take it to coolness that's a whole diffrent level when i get my hands on you your going to pay!"

Soul grabs her coller and says"Deal with him later you need to get to Stien."

After the Surgery

Stien says "She's ok everyone you can go see her can I see you alone for a moment"

"Ya,sure it's cool." Soul replies

" Their is an ankle braclet on her right leg that was made by a witch. Thats all I know you can ask Lord Death for more information."

"Hey,Madaline How are you doing?"

"SOUL I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!." Madaline then jumps on to Soul making him fall backwards. She then whispers in to his ear "Every thing was so uncool while you were away ... from me."

Madaline gets off of Soul who was still blushing and asks"Hey anyone seen Black*Star? I need to ask him something."

What's Going to happen next in Unrelated Twins who knows?

A/N:HELLO WORLD YOKY HERE ... why am i screaming anyway thankyou Musiclover for reviewing. COME ON GUYS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THEN I WON'T KNOW YOUR READING. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW reveiw and it means i won't update sorry for not putting up chapter 3 earlier SORRY! what with me and the yelling today?-Yoky


	4. The question?

A/N:Hey, Hey, Hey its me Yoky sorry for chapter 3 how i wanted it wasn't sounding right when i typed it and read it twice. I know i forgot to write a Chapter 4 preview Sorry.

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ CHAPTER 3 'What's Cool and Uncool' then your lost because I CHANGED IT almost the whole thing. So read it**

This chapter is called The Question

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER i always forget write that ... Black*Star can you please get out of room so i can type.

Black*Star:But,I DON'T WANT TO What are you writing about I bet ten bucks that it's about me?

The rest of the Soul Eater cast: The story stars Soul,Maka,and Madaline. Why would it be about you Black*Star?

Black*Star: Because i've already surpassed god. So it's ten dollers per person right.

Yoky:You guys are so funny Black*Star is my second favorite Character you didn't think i wuld giv him the spotlight for a change.

Black*Star:I WAS RIGHT PAY UP! *They all give black*star ten dollers each*

Yoky:NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN TYPE UP THE CHAPTER

*Slames door* Wow this auther's note was long now with the story

-Yoky

Madaline finds Black*Star and screams "PAY BACK!"

She jumps on top of him and startes to laugh Madaline gets off of Black*Star's back.

He laugh's to"It's not cool to keep a god waiting you know.","I know that Black*Star I was just waiting for Soul get in the room before i left."

"Hey Black*Star when and were did you want that fight to take place?","How about my place at school this Saturday so you can recover. I'll pick you up just to be sure your there that alright?"

"Ya that sounds cool what time?"Madaline askes.

At the same time Soul was behind a wall only hearing what Black*Star was saying.

"I'll pick you up at 12:00 on Saturday Tsubaki will be home so we'll be in the backyard."

"Alright,it's a date" She winks and then leaves.

Soul grabes her wrist and turnes her to face him.

"What were you and Black*Star talking about?"

"S-Soul it's none of your ,let's go back to Maka"

"Ya,whatever"

They both lazly went back to the nurse to paying attention to each other the whole time.

"Hi,Madaline did you find Black*Star,what did you ask him anyway?"

"It's a secret Maka i'll tell you later"

"Ok What happened to you Soul" Maka says

"It's nothing Maka I just heard some things didn't want to hear."

"What was it Soul?",Maka askes concerned.

"Let's just say ... I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU!"

A/N:I hope you like it so far ;] and chapter three countes as two chapters so i might not update soon And insittingrightnextu is my cousin who was ACTUALLY SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME-Yoky


	5. Date or not?

A/N:HAPPY BIRTHDAY imsittingrightnexttoyou your the best cousin ever and don't deny it. ; ) OK SO AWAY WITH THAT... back to MY STORY ... why am yelling agian seriously what's up with that -Yoky

This chapter is called Date or Not

The day before Saturday

Soul enters the room"Hey Madaline here are your ... Black*Star what are you doing here?",

"HEY SOUL DID YOU BRING ME FOOD!",

Black*Star searches through the bag desprately.

"BLACK*STAR! THAT BAG IS FULL OF...Madaline clothes."

Black*Star pulled out an underwear and bra from the bag.

Soul then looks at Madaline who was looking at Black*Star who was looking at Soul.

She then stares at Soul like she expects something to happen.

Five seconds later

Madaline smirkes and asks Black*Star"Get a mop Black*Star.","Sure but why?","You'll see ... in 3...2...1."

Soul falls backwards into to a massive nosebleed.

She then gets out of the bed and grabs the mop from Black*Star.

and starts to mop the blood

While Black*Star mumbles to himself

In Black*Star's Mind

So if Soul gets a nosebleed from that then taking of my shirt should give her a nose ?right? Well lets just test that theory out shall we.

in the real world

"Hey Black*Star why are you taking your shirt off? If you think thats going t-to g-get me into a nose bleed then your-"

She was cut off because of the massive nosebleedd she had gotten.

Maka enters the room"Hey Soul did you give the bag of clothes to Madaline yet IF YOU LOOK IN THE BAG THEN- Black*Star why are you here and why did you take your shirt off?"

"Wow Maka you really are a baka I cannot beleive that you haven't noticed the blood on the floor.I TRICKED THOESE TWO INTO SOME MASSIVE NOSEBLEEDS!",

"BLACK*STAR WHY DID YOU DO THAT MADALINE IS RECOVERING AND SOUL ... well i don't know really he's been acting strange all week

"REALLY MAKA,iM SORRY SOUL I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO WORRY ABOUT ME THAT MUCH OR THINK ABOUT MY 'DATE' WITH BLACK*STAR!''

"That was fast.",Black*Star says with a dissepointing voice.

"HEY AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CALLED ARE FIGHT A DATE!",

Madaline covers her mouth "Ha SO YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH BLACK*STAR ... wait fight you want to fight Black*Star right after you recover thats insane no wait thats not insane thats way uncool."

"Black*Star's picking me up at 12:00 tomorrow come if you want just don't be uncool and stalk us like last time it's uncool. Bye Soul Nurse Medusa can you please escort Soul and Maka out of the room I need to talk to Black*Star in privet."

While Maka and Soul walk out of the room they hear.

"BLACK*STAR GIVE ME THE STUPID CAMERA, I DON'T WANT KID TO SEE THAT PICTURE AT LEAST GIVE ME THE CAMERA AND LET ME SEE THE EVIDENCE THAT YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME!"

Soul and Maka sweatdrop "That was what she wanted to see him in privete about?","Hey,Soul we should have a party for Madaline's recovery!","That would be cool!"

"S-Soul are you okay? You seem a little to excited about it.","Sorry Maka ,where should it be held?","HOW ABOUT THE BEACH IT'S THE PERFECT WEATHER TOMORROW?","YA THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

Stien enters the hall way "You guys seem really exicted and your excitment is keeping me from dissecting this bring your exictment somewhere else like your own home."

"Sorry ",They run to all their friends and gives them the news.

A/N:MISSION COMPLETE CHAPTER 5 DONE! ;O

After updating the story

Me:I'm tired

I turn around and see the whole Soul Eater Cast in my bed room staring at me.

Death the Kid: "Um... we just wanted to see how you were doing on the ... story? I know we aren't allowed in your room but we Just wanted to ask how many reviews you have right now?"

Yoky:"*sigh*Kid I only have three reviews ... now i know what you're thinking the number three isn't symetrical say eight, say eight, say eight please say eight."

Kid:"IS WASN'T THINKING ... you're absolutly right how did you do that .anyways"

VEIWERS IF WANT TO MAKE KID HAPPY THEN REVIEW MORE THEN EIGHT TIMES Kid in the backgrund " WAIT I NEVER SAID-",I put my had over Kid's mouth"shut up kid if they review more then i could get 88 reviews it would still be symetrical right? He noddes his head and leaves the room"KID WAIT MY HAND IS ON YOUR MOUTH WIAT UPPP ? -Yoky


	6. At the Beach

A/N:Hey so umm remember to do what i told you in the A/N -Yoky

At The Beach

"You guys are cute together you know "

"OK TIME FOR THE BEACH YAAHOOOO!",Black*Star yells and runs towards the beach.

After getting out of the changing rooms

"Hey what do you guys think is going to happen when Madaline and Soul see each other?"

Soul and Madaline see each other while Maka stares intensily.

Ten seconds later

BANG! Soul and Madaline are on the beach soaked in their own blood.

"MAKA, WHAT HAPPENED HERE IT'S SO SYMMETRICAL!","Hm,Soul and Madaline saw each other."

After the nosebleeds

Madaline and Soul were sitting on a beach towel back to back sunglasses on and just relaxing

"YAHOO! WHO'S IN IT FOR SOME VOLLEY BALL!"

"AHHH! BLACK*STAR!"

Madaline jumps right into Soul's lap and her arms wrapped around he's neck

The rest of the gang just came at the wrong at the wrong moment

"SO WHT HAPPENED WHILE WE WE'RE GONE ,HUH YOU TWO!",They all yell at the same exact time.

It's not what it look's like guy's Black*Star just-",She put a finger to his lips "Soul why don't we just give then what they want.",Madaline's face get's closer and and closer to his.

Then she says"Haha you really did think I would kiss you well you were wrong.",Soul face tuned red.

"How about one on one Black*Star this can count as our fight and your humiliation because your gonna lose RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW or in five minutes"

"YAHOO! LETS GET STARTED!"

10 minutes later the gang enjoyed the watching Black*Star and Madaline's volley ball game

"YOU LOOK TIRED, DO YOU GIVE","JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS STAR'S STILL SHINING AND IT WON'T STOP!","Alright thats cool but you really shouldn't let your gaurd down like that"

The volleyball slames right into Black*Star's face making an imprint Tsubaki running towrds him.

"Haha, I win but,"She sits down next to him and whispers "you know Black*Star what you said Thats what I love about you. Is that why you came this morning to tell me that you love me?"

Their faces getting closer and closer until "AHHHHH! WHAT AM I DOING I DON'T LOVE BLACK*STAR I LOVE SOUL. I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK HE IS HOTTER THEN SOUL! IT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE ME MAKE OUT WITH BLACK*STAR IN FRONT OF HIM THATS JUST UNCOOL!",

Soul head turns to her and then he runs to her side and says (Soul was talking to Maka the whole time)"Hey Madaline are you okay?You don't look to good.","Ya i'm fine the heat makes me dizzy sometimes.I think i need t get out of the sun","Are you sure?","Y-ya just a little tired Black*Star came at 6:00 in the morning to talk."

"HEY GUYS I THINK WE SHOULD CONTINUE THE PARTY AT BLACK*STAR'S HOUSE!"Liz yelles.

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter8: Never give Black*Star a Camera

A/N:Hey guys I didn't do a good job on this chapter I had no idea what i was going to do! Review-Yoky


	7. Nosebleeds no more?

A/N: ok so i got a little mix up with the chapters so you can just reread agian if you ant i don't care as long as you review-Yoky

At Black*Star and Tusbaki's house

Madaline and Soul where sitting on the couch when Black*Star came and said

Madaline fell asleep before he came

"So Soul have you made a move on Madaline yet?",Black*Star asks.

"What are you talking about Black*Star?",Soul says with a stern voice.

"Come on Soul give up the act, you so have a crush on her. It's sort of gross to because you two look like twins?",

"What if I do, I don't know if she likes me back?",

"Your being really stupid Soul, I mean when we saw her at the nurse the first thing she said was 'Where's Soul?' when we told her that you needed to do something, she put a fake smile on her face."

Apparently Black*Star's story was so uncool and sort-of-long that he fell asleep.

Liz said" That's cute they fell asleep together."

Liz was right Madaline had snuggled up next to Soul and Soul 's head was on top of hers.(you can picture it anyway want my desciption isn't very good)

"Who want's to take a picture them I know do it's so symmetrical?"Kid says.

"OK!",Kid takes the picture before they wake up because of the screaming.

2 hours later

"Huh? Oh gross.",They wake up and realize that they just drooled on each other.

"Sorry, Tsubaki I think i'm just going to change be right back." They say at the same time

"They do know that their's only one bathroom",Liz says.

"Their half asleep i don't think they will notice."Maka says.

"MAKA Why wouldn't they notice their going to be naked in front of each other without noticing i don't think thats possible! They could die from a nosebleed that woun't stop!",Tsubaki screams

"QUICK TSUBAKI SMOKE BOMB MODE","RIGHT",Black*Star ulocks the door that they forgot to lock and throughs Tsubaki."THERE I SOLVED THE PROBLEM!","Wow Black*Star wait to use your brain but now we can't breath!"

Soul and Madaline come out of the bathroom half naked thank you very stare and stare for five minutes straight they even sit down on the ground just for the smoke to clear.

Kid takes more pictures.

Thats when their faces turn red in eithier embarrasement or anger.

Facing Kid they transform their arms into scythes (that look exactly the same) take the camera and throw it out the open window into the parking lot

"Shall we,","after you"Soul and Madaline walk back into the bathroom and put the rest of their clothes on.

"What just happened? I didn't see a nose bleed."They all ask as they exit the bathroom.

"I've seen this hot half naked body over three times to day i'm getting i little tired of it don't you think.","Ya it's getting i little old" Soul replies.

A/N:So in chapter 8 the story is going to get a fast forwarding ok-Yoky


	8. The Kiss

A/N:Here's the fast forwarding coming right at ya like i promised-Yoky

it's been one year since madaline enrolled in the acadamey

THIS IS A SUMMERY OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE PAST

Soul and Madaline became friends almost to the part where they can concider themselfs boyfriend and girlfriend the only thing stopping them is Black*Star.

You see Black*Star asked Madaline out four monthes ago and they've been going out ever since but, Madaline doesn't think of it that way because Black*Star doesn't spend time with her as much as she wants.

When Black*Star comes to her house with flowers she just say thanks for the flowers Black*Star and shuts the door on him because she doesn't want him to see the pictures in her apartment.

Yes, Maddaline did get a apartment to herself.

She doesn't want Black*Star to come in is because the pictures are only picture of her and Soul.

Their the romantic kind of pictures one's of her and Soul hugging, holding hands,and teasing pictures like about to kiss one's stuff like that.

AWAY FROM THE PAST INTO THE PRESENT

Them and the gang are now on a train to paris for a three month vacation.

Soul infront of Madaline with Black*Star next to her and Tsubaki in the seat back to Black*Star's and.

Maka next to Soul and in the booth with tsubaki kid and the thompsan sisters.

Back to the actual story

Black*Star:"Hey Soul I think you dropped your wallet here ... Soul wh-what is this ... is this a picture of you and Madaline making hearts with your hands."

Soul:"N-NO ITS NOT BLACK*STAR AND WHY ARE YOU LOOKING IN MY WALLET!"

B*S:"Mad,Soul is their something you want to explain to me?"

Mad:She whispers into Soul's ear,"Soul just walk away ... just walk away." As they walk away picking up speed each step.

B*S just stand their angry yet calm.

Mad:"WHAT THE HECK? SOUL WAHT ARE WE GOING TO DO AHH I FEEL HORRIBLE! WHAT TO D-"

Soul gets out of his chair turnes Madaline around and their lips connect when they stop the train. Souls eye's widen and then close. Madaline does the same thing.

Soul:S-sorry it was just the train stopped."

Madaline:"Soul stop talking and enjoy."

She closed her eyes and she kissed him with no hesitation not worrying about Black*Star.

B*S:"Hey Mad are you in here we need to talk ... SO WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE HUH YOU TWO."

Madaline:"BLACK*STAR IT IT'S"

B*S:"Save it, we'll continue tomorrow morning."

Soul:"Black*Star... ok"

The rest of the ride was awkward.


	9. I didn't mean good kisser

A/N:So it's me Yoky sorry for not thanking you guys sooner SO THANK YOU REVEIWERS (and reveiwers to come ;) ) back to the story-Yoky

IN MADALINE'S ROOM

B*S:"It's morning let's talk."

Madaline:"ITS LIKE ONE IN THE MORNING,ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Black*Star:"Ya i'm crazy ... CRAZY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Madaline just rolled her eyes,kissed Black*Star on the lips and falls back to sleep.

Madaline"I hope that gives you something to think about, good morning b*s."

Black*Star:"It's a good night i woke you up a 11:00. haha i'm good."

Madaline:"BLACK*STAR...what am i going to do with you...oh ya B*S the only thing your good at is fighting,yelling,and kissing. Did I say kissing i meant kicking,ya thats about right,kicking haha kissing w-what w-was i th-thinking."

Black*Star:"Whatever you say Mad whatever you say ... AHH!"

Black*Star had a bucket of ice cold water pour on him.

Madaline startes a snicker that turnes into a laugh.

Madaline:"HAHAHAHA CLASSIC SOUL! HAHA So cool!"

Soul:"Oi what's with all the noise ... hm so what happened here? huh Black*Star?

Madaline:"HAHA priceless, nice one Soul!

She gets out of bed, and jumps on to Soul making them fall into the hallway.

Soul:"Ya,priceless"

Soul&Madaline:"How uncool is this situation?"

Liz takes Kidds camera and takes a picture.

Soul&Madaline:"VERY UNCOOL APPARENTLY ... LIZ YOUR GONNA GET IT!"

They both turn their arms into scythes.

Liz:"C-Come on g-guys can't we work this out?"

An alarm goes off in their rooms.

Madaline&Soul:"NOT AGAIN UM...WE HAVE TO GO!"

They walk back into their rooms and comes out again dressed for going out.

Instead of attacking Liz they run to the door.

Madaline:"Oh if you need me i'll be in the trees ... literaly in the trees so BYE! Catch ya on the cool side!"(A/N:That was really lame of me...was it?)

Soul:"Ya i'll be out and around so if you need me just call or text...LATERS!"

They shut the door and all you can hear is screaming (awkward kind of screaming).


	10. BlackStar the STALKER

Madaline and Soul are at the park.

Mad:"I need to ask you something."

Soul:"I've been wanting to ask you something also."

Mad&Soul:"Okay,you first!"

Soul:"Let's just go at the same time."

Mad:"We won't be able to understand each other."

Soul:"Your right so you first."

Mad:"Soul,Maka told me that you have black blood...is that something i should worry about if i chose you?"

Soul:"First of all,no you don't have to worry about it and second of all told me something about that ankle braclet. ... am i the one that should be worried."

Mad:"I'm sorry I don't know how to answer that question. If you want to know more about it i'll tell you?"

Soul:"That would be cool."

Mad:"I am one witches soul away from being a deathscythe. When I tried to face witch Emiliya,she cast a permenant spell on know how i'm usually tired during the day.

Well it's because her spell is alot like your blackblood instead of a demon it myself just in ghost form.

When I fall asleep it appeares, one time it took over my body and started to kill it never act the soul it just left it flouting there ready for a kishan to eat it.

That one was the worst of all.

On the bright side of that story ever since i came to death city i haven't had a nightmare since then."

Soul:"So I should just check up on you every once in awhile."

Mad:"Great the their's another stalker in my life."

Soul:"I never said that? ... WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER!"

Mad:"Just watch this ... HOW YA DOIN' B*S!"

(A/N:Sorry if ti wasn't clear the first time but Madaline actually calles Black*Star 'B*S' and he calles Madaline 'Mad')

Madaline Black*Star falles out of the tree in between Madaline and Soul.

B*S:"Good,How are you?"

Madaline:"I was fine up until i saw...YOU IN AN TREE STALKING ME!"

Black*Star:"I was just making sure you weren't cheating on me."

Madaline:"Oh,so you don't trust me,now do you?"

Black*Star:"Yes,exactly...NO THAT'S THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I MEANT!"

Madaline:"Ya,right!"

Soul:"How about we go back to the hotel and sleep?"

Madaline:"Ya,Hey guys i'll race you there?"

A/N:Hey their guys/gals WARNING:When I change the summery dosen't mean i change the story in the way THANK YOU SO MUCH Tsar Chronicles for the review. 


	11. Pay Back Time

A/N:this is when they race blah,blah,blah theirs nothing on my mind that i should say so just read the story.-Yoky

Soul:"Ok so we start here and end in are hotel room...so were going to go as fast as we can even using specials,that cool?"

Black*Star:"What do you mean specials?"

Madaline:"He means like speed star,his motercycle,things like that. You got that B*S."

Black*Star:"Ya i got ... just to warn you i'm gonna win."

Madaline:"ON YOUR MARK...GET SET ... GO!"

Moments later

As Black*Star and Soul reach the hotel they had though they had won 1st.

The both of them open their hotel room frozen in shock.

Madaline had beaten them to the hotel.

She was sitting next to Kid.

Madaline:"Wow,you guys are slow."

Soul:"H-How d-did you get here so fast?"

Madaline:"Let's just say i'm the coolest person in the world."

Soul:"I'm not going to say that."

Madaline:"Come on Soul,you know it's true."

Soul:"No it's not."

Madaline:"You little liar."

Soul:"Ya,ya we'll continue this later Maka needs me."

Black*Star:"Hey i'm gonna take a shower your mighty god will return."

Madaline:"Bye then oh,wait Soul... here's a little something good bye."

Black*Star:"DO I GET SOMETHING GOODBYE!"

Madaline just sticks her tongue out at Black*Star.

Liz enters when she hears the yelling and she pours a glass of orange juice for herself.

Madaline:"NO YOU DON'T ONE YOUR JUST GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER,SECOND YOU WERE STALKING ME WHEN I WAS SOUL!"

Black*Star:"Ok...i understand."

Soul:"Come on Madaline give him a break you,already won our race...without even breaking a sweat which is very mysterious."

Madaline:"Na I don't think i will... he woke me up when i was sleeping it was uncool...anyways bye Soul love you."

She kisses him on the cheek leaving him and Black*Star speechless when they leave the room.

Kid:"Hey,Madaline where did you want it to be held."

Madaline:"Sorry Kid,I forgot we talking ... how about somewhere we won't destroy anything."

Liz:"Hey,Madaline it looks like your getting to know Soul better... in a relationship way."

She and Kid just ignore her like she wasn't there.

Liz:"HEY,HEY,HEY I WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

They just continue their conversation.

Liz:"You guys look like your in your own world."

They both stare and then glare at Liz.

Liz:"What? Just saying."

Kid blurtes out.

Kid:"Ok,time?"

Madaline:"Whatever fits for you?"

Kid:"Tomorrow at eight."

Soul:"Hey i'll be right back Maka needs me at the ... park?'Man Maka i was just there,ugh...oh yeah,bye Mad love you...i mean bye yeah that's it."

Madaline turned around quickly.

Madaline:"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMORROW WE JUST TALKED ABOUT ME NEEDING A REST...ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Liz:"i'll answer that question for you...YES,KID IS CRAZY!"

Kid:"I'm not crazy,i just love symmetry."

Madaline just slapped Kid across the face.

Kid:"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Madaline:"Your getting off topic."

Kid:"YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED THE CONVERSATION!"

Madaline:"You know i'm not (Liz did) i just asked a simple question now stop yelling it hurts my feeling"

Liz:"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CHANGED THE SUBJECT!"

Kid:"Sorry I forgot about that are you alright?"

Madaline:"Ya,I'm ok but,I need some rest...Kid can we sit down on the couch,i'm really dizzy."

Kid:"Ok,are you sure your alright?"

Madaline:"Y-ya i just need to get some fresh air."

Kid:"I'll go with you...just i case!"

Kid starts to blush a light pink.

Madaline:"haha...okay then."

He starts to blush a darker color.

They walk on to the balcony and shut the glass door behind them.

Kid:"So can you tell me more and how you got this curse."

Madaline:"Ok but first,I need a box of red tissues."

Kid:"Why red?"

Madaline:"Can we not focus on that now,ok so it i'll give it to you from beginning to end."


	12. That's not everything your lying!

A/N:HI lol reveiwer thank you for telling me that and i will try my best to 'tone it down' sorry for any errors i don't normally edit me stories -Yoky

Madaline:"Here's how the story begins..."

Madaline's P.O.V.

*-*Flash Back*-*

My mother and father put me in an orphanag at the age of nine so i remember it well. Everyone called me names except for the guys they seemed to draw a liking towards me but, sadly they still thought i was weird. I mean really is a girl with white hair at the age of five really normal. Anyways like i was saying they treated me like i was a kisian,SOMETHING EVIL! I wasn't odd though to think that way i do have crimson eyes,sharp teeth,and weapon blood. The staff didn't even come in my you believe that that's only A FEW of the bad things that happened to me.

Since the staff didn't come in my room i could do whatever i wanted in there, without being yelled at. I spent most of my time in that room because i felt like no one was going to make fun of me or bother me. What did i do i that room you ask? I played guitar ya that was the only thing that my parents left,me with. I decorated my room because i knew i would be here for a long time AND I WAS RIGHT IT HAS BEEN FIVE YEARS since i got out of that nightmare their's my story from begining to end.

*-*End? of Flash Back*-*

Kid:"Why are you lying to me?"

Madaline:"Wha-What d-do y-you mean l-lying t-to you?"

Kid:"Your stuttering so that means your lying and that wasn't a very long story."

Madaline:"HEY,I NEVER SAID THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE A LONG STORY!"

Maka and Soul came back to the hotel a few minutes earlier.

Kid:"Maka can you take a look at Madaline's soul for a secondand tell me if she's lying."

Maka comes over to the balcony and tries to find Madaline's soul.

Maka:"That can't be right?"

Kid:"What is it?"

Maka:"She's right infront of me be i don't see her soul...it's almost as if she's invisible."

Apparently everyone hears this and goes to the balcony.

Kid:"Madaline is their something you want to tell me and everyone else."

Soul:"Come on Madaline we can help."

Madaline:"SOUL,YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!"

Everyone:"So will you tell us or not."

They all stare at her with intense eyes.

Madaline:"Stop staring at me! IT'S NON OF YOUR BUISNESS GET AWAY FROM ME!,VANISHING SOUL!"

Black*Star:"What does that mean?"

Madaline:"Later guys!"

She winks and then starts to blur and with in a blink of an eye she's gone.

Black*Star:"What just happened here?"

Kid:"Isn't it obvious we were putting to much pressure on her and naturally she's trying to get away from it."

Soul:"Come on let's find her."

A/N:WILL THEY FIND MADALINE Cliffhanger -Yoky


	13. Your Opinion!

Okay I am going to rewrite this story because it got out of hand. Then I forgot everything that I had actually written. If anyone else agrees I will if not then I won't.

There will be a poll on my profile of you do or do not. (I am hoping that you do)

By the way I will be rewriting the whole story and it's plot.


End file.
